Cavan's Games
by there will always be fear
Summary: War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. /HG/R&R/ZxC/


**disclaimed ;**

_**prologue**_

_'come away, little lass, come away to the water'_

She reached with her free hand toward the rising sun, and her fingers brushed the sky that was lit up with bright hues. The bark of the trees felt crude under her skin, and she ran her palm along the moss that sheltered each wooden carcass.

'_to the ones that are waiting only for you,' _she murmured, whispering the melody into the wind, '_come away, little lass, come away to the water,'_

A small smile graced her pink lips. Inside the barbwire fence, such words were forbidden. But she wasn't inside the fence. _'away from the life that you always knew,' _It was a small act of defiance, but it was defiance, none the less, and it put a spark in her milky eyes.

'_we_ _are calling to you,'_

_'come away, little light, come away to the darkness,' _she hummed, her voice finding strength, and all the small creatures in the woods hushed. There was not a crickets soft chirp, the beat of rabbits feet, nor a squirrels mischievous cackle. Her song was the only resonance. '_in the shade of the night, we'll come looking for you,'_

_'come away, little light, come away to the darkness,' _a sequence of mockingjays parroted her, and her features bloomed with a rare bliss as she continued the chorus. '_to the ones appointed to see it through, we are calling for you, we are coming for you,'_

_'come away, little lamb, come away to the water ! '_

She found herself twirling, swaying through the brush of the lush green leaves. Once, she'd seen her mother and father moving similarly infront of the fireplace. Vaguely, she remembered it as 'dancing.' She had never danced with anyone but herself, concealed away in the lonely meadow.

_'give yourself, so we might live anew, '_

Her dishwater hair whipped in the gust as she spun, and spun, and spun. The branches she ran through swept her into a tender embrace, and the forest kissed her. '_Come away, little lamb-'_

'_.. come_ _... away ...' _The skeptical words lingered in the air as she cautiously came to a stop, disturbed by the blur of stark black feathers that choked the sun as birds scattered from the treetops in feverish clusters.

Diminutive creatures perked up their ears, twigs and branches crunching under the heel of a mans boot. Before her, a single white tailed deer dashed from the bushes and disappeared from sight.

Taken aback, she drew in a sharp, brusque breath. Soundlessly, she heisted a bow from the leather quiver slung across her back. With as much grace as she could muster, she balanced the delicate arrow between her digits, the string drawn back to her cheek bone. Her pale, piercing eyes probed at every shadow.

"You know, Cams," a low voice said in amusement, materializing from the treeline, "I've never seen you smile except in the woods."

Camerons hands slowly fell to her sides. Jaw clenched, she glared at the dark haired boy that watched her with much pleasure. "_Damn_ you, Josh."

A lopsided grin was plastered on his face, grit smeared across his brow that was raised in question. "Oh, darling_, _go buy a person..." Joshua trailed off as the low rumble of rubber tires on asphalt deafened. "... ality."

_"Peacekeepers."_

Protective arms closed around her shoulders, hastily guiding her towards the camouflage of the trees. "Quickly, Cams," Josh hushed, pulling her down with him behind a swollen bush. She stared at him with wide, bewildered eyes. He made a motion with his hand, sliding two fingers across his throat and his mouth moved as if to say- _the reaping._

Simultaneously, their heads craned to peer through the breaks in the scrub. Monstrous trucks barreled down the hill, armed with peacekeepers and military grade firearms. There were both men and women clothed from head to toe in exotic colors, birdfeathers, and beaded head dresses.

Cameron suddenly felt very, very sick. The last notes subconsciously tumbled out of her lips, the words rolling off her tongue in a deadly soft monotone. "_come away, little lamb, come away to the slaughter,"_

-/-

**_end_**

-/-

**_chapters will be longer, this is just a start, the prologue. (: whatcha think? worth continuing? (:_**

_-/-_


End file.
